Un terrible caso de confusión
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: "No todo es lo que parece" dice una frase muy común en la cultura popular, y es esta misma frase la que tendrán que aprender el Coronel Jones y su camarada el Teniente Still para que en el futuro puedan evitar un terrible alboroto que termine en confusión como la que viene a continuación.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los nombres de los personajes y/o lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad de la empresa de videojuegos SNK Playmore, mientras que a mí solo me pertenece la trama del siguiente relato._

_**Advertencia:**__ Uso de Alternative Universe & Out of Character._

"_**Un terrible caso de confusión"**_

Era una apacible tarde de viernes en la ciudad; South Town una ciudad que tras muchos años se ha visto envuelta en múltiples situaciones de desastre por fin estaba teniendo un momento de paz y tranquilidad, motivo por el cuál nada nuevo acontecía en gran parte de la misma, un claro ejemplo de ello era la base de los Ikari Warriors, en donde cierto Coronel se encontraba desesperado por tanta inactividad.

— ¡Dios, Tiene que haber algo interesante que hacer! _—_ exclamó el hombre del paliacate mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Dominatrix? Escuché que va a dar un curso de defensa con látigo _—_ comentó el teniente Still sin dejar de revisar los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

— Ser azotado múltiples veces para que un montón de novatos observen, ¡¿Eso qué diablos tiene de interesante?! _—_ refutó Ralf

— Bueno, entonces ¿qué quieres?

El castaño frunció el ceño al no tener una respuesta clara para su camarada y terminó por sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la de Clark.

— Realmente necesito que tengamos una misión pronto.

— Habla por ti, yo estoy bien así con tanta paz sabes — dijo el de gafas cansado de las quejas de su amigo quien en respuesta volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio entre ambos cuando de la nada un llamado de la oficina del comandante rompió el hielo.

— Coronel Jones, Teniente Still, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del Comandante Heidern ahora…

Tan pronto escucharon el aviso los mercenarios abandonaron la oficina en la que se encontraban para ir a la del hombre del parche, una vez allí tomaron asiento frente a su superior.

— Buenas tardes señor _—_ dijeron al unísono mientras hacían su debido saludo militar.

— Buenas tardes — respondió Heidern — Se preguntaran por qué les mande llamar ¿Cierto? _—_ ambos militares asintieron con la cabeza.

— Bueno, durante todos estos meses de tranquilidad hemos relajado mucho la seguridad de South Town _—_ explicaba Heidern — Nosotros como la fuerza armada debemos estar preparados para todo, por lo que necesito que en este mismo momento vayan a dar un rondín a la ciudad, no sabemos que peligros puedan estar acechando en este mismo momento, así que por lo tanto es precisa nuestra intervención, como dije debemos estar prevenidos ante cualquier situación, ¿Entendido soldados?

— ¡Si señor!

Tanto Ralf como Clark se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y tan pronto se hubieran despedido de Heidern salieron de la oficina de este último para realizar lo que se les había encomendado, cosa que puso feliz al castaño pues finalmente tenía algo que hacer y que afortunadamente no incluía azotes.

Esa misma tarde en otro punto de la ciudad otra militar también perteneciente a los Ikari Warriors se encontraba caminando por algunas calles del centro con lo que aparentemente era una estudiante de preparatoria.

— ¿Podrías dejar de reírte? _—_ dijo la "preparatoriana" con cara de fastidio

— Lo siento _—_ respondió Leona tratando de contener una vez más su risa _—_ pero es que esto es tan gracioso, en serio no creí vivir para ver esto de nuevo _—_ agregó la peli azul

— No sé cómo diablos volví a caer en esto…

Una hora después de haber iniciado con la encomienda de Heidern, tanto Ralf como Clark sintieron que era momento de un break, así que resolvieron pasar a una tienda de conveniencia y comprar algunos refrigerios para tomar dentro del auto, después de todo las cosas parecían estar en orden. Tan pronto compraron lo necesario Ralf parqueo el auto en el que viajaban en una calle pequeña que se veía tranquila, perfecta como para descansar un rato.

— Oye Clark ¿Qué hay detrás de ese gran muro que se ve del otro lado de la calle?

— Hmm… si mal no recuerdo ese es el templo Yata, la casa de Chizuru Kagura _—_ respondió el rubio mientras abría una lata de refresco.

— Oh, ya veo…

Durante su break ambos mercenarios comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades que acabaron por sumir en un profundo sueño al teniente Still.

— Este como siempre ya se quedó dormido — pensó Jones mientras observaba a su camarada dormir.

Sin más remedio ante la situación a Ralf no le quedó de otra más que seguir los pasos de su compañero y dormirse, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea cuando del otro lado de la calle logró divisar algo que le pareció sumamente inusual.

Justo en la acera donde se ubicaba el templo Yata, por la misma se encontraba caminando Leona Heidern acompañada por una chica bastante extraña.

— Hey Clark, despierta amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio un tanto adormilado.

— Esa chica que va allá del otro lado ¿no es Leona? _—_ inquirió el castaño.

Ante la pregunta de Ralf, Still intento divisar a Leona y efectivamente si era la chica peli azul la que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle en compañía de otra persona.

— ¿Quién crees que sea ella? _—_ esta vez Clark no pudo resistirse a preguntar

— No tengo idea, pero no crees que esto es bastante extraño, digo…

Las palabras de Jones pararon en seco cuando al estar observando a la peli azul y su acompañante, esta última le plantara un profundo y prolongado beso en los labios a la militar, quién muy gustosa correspondió; La mandíbula de los dos hombres casi caía al suelo debido a la impresión que les causo ver tal acto.

— Le-Le-Leona, ¿Clark desde cuando nuestra Leona le hace al yuri en vivo? _—_ era obvio que el del paliacate estaba exaltado.

— Yo-yo-yo no lo sé, carajo, todo esto es tan confuso, sospechaba que Leona estaba saliendo con alguien, últimamente había actuado diferente, pero nunca imagine esto _—_ Clark estaba igual o peor que su colega.

Casi sin pensarlo, Ralf encendió de nuevo el auto y comenzó a conducir lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a la base, definitivamente si alguien debía saber sobre todo esto era Whip. Tan pronto arribaron a su destino, inmediatamente fueron en busca de la chica del látigo, la cual se encontraba dando su curso.

— Y así muchachos es como debe utilizarse un látigo para un contraataque aéreo _—_ Whip acababa de enseñar una de sus múltiples técnicas a sus discípulos.

La chica castaña estaba por comenzar a explicar otro movimiento cuando Ralf y Clark aparecieron y casi obligada sacaron a la chica de ahí, deteniendo así el curso de defensa.

— Bien, podrían ya decirme ¿por qué tanto alboroto? _—_ exigió un tanto molesta Seirah.

— Whipi, pasó algo terrible... _—_ comenzó Ralf con un tono melodramático

— ¿Volviste a golpear la camioneta del comandante?

— ¡No! No se trata de mí, se trata de Leona!

— ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Leo-chan? _—_ pregunto en tono de preocupación la chica.

— ¡Joder! ¿Whip tú sabias que a Leona le gustaban las chicas? _—_ soltó Clark de una vez por todas.

La cara de Whip ahora mostraba una terrible confusión; sus compañeros al ver la reacción de la joven se dispusieron a contarles lo que ellos habían visto unos momentos atrás.

— Entonces, dicen que vieron a Leo-chan besarse con otra chica ¿no? _—_ todo esto se le hacía sumamente extraño a la castaña pues ella sabía que Leona estaba saliendo con alguien, que por supuesto no era una chica, sin embargo no podía decir nada de eso ya que había prometido a Leona guardar el secreto.

— Si, y con una chica de preparatoria, con una menor de edad, ¡¿puedes creer eso?! _—_ exclamo Ralf

— Bueno en realidad no parece una menor de edad, más bien parece una pandillera _—_ Clark hablo esta vez.

Lo último dicho por el hombre de gafas hizo que la mente de Whip trajera un recuerdo muy gracioso a su memoria y que tomando en cuenta la información privada que ella tenía, hizo que sacara una conclusión, pero antes necesitaba un poco más de datos para confirmarla.

— Díganme, ¿Cómo era la chica con la que vieron a Leo-chan? — inquirió la del látigo

Ambos hombres al escuchar la pregunta de la chica, se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que finalmente Clark tomó la palabra.

— Bueno, la pandillera traía un cubre bocas, unas gafas así como las mías & su uniforme era púrpura & extremadamente largo…—

— Además…— esta vez quien hablo fue Ralf _—_ Me parece que era pelirroja — agregó.

Al escuchar a Ralf y Clark, Whip se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas, hecho que la hizo soltar una sonora carcajada que dejo más allá de lo perplejos a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _—_ pregunto Jones.

— Dominatrix habla, no te quedes así _—_ pidió Still

Por más que intentaba, la castaña no podía contener su risa, y realmente no era para menos toda esta situación era demasiado divertida; Luego de algunos minutos más de incansable risa, la chica del látigo logro controlarse y estaba dispuesta a aclarar todo ese lio, cuando de la nada, un comandante Heidern totalmente atónito apareció en la oficina donde estaban.

Ralf, Clark y Whip al ver la cara de su superior no pudieron sentir otra cosa que miedo puro y sin rodeos, y es que por la expresión que tenía en el rostro su superior todo indicaba que había escuchado toda la conversación.

— Señor, y-y-yo puedo explicarle señor _—_ dijo nerviosamente Whip para solucionar todo este enredo.

— ¿Y que se supone que me vas a explicar? — exclamo el del parche — Qué mi hija aparte de que le gustan las chicas ¡está rompiendo las reglas al involucrarse con una menor de edad!, ¡¿Eso es lo que me vas a explicar?! _—_ los 3 mercenarios jamás habían visto así a Heidern.

— Comandante…

— ¡A callar Jones! _—_ dijo el veterano _—_ Still, localiza a Leona, este asunto debe ser solucionado lo más pronto posible _—_ agregó.

— S-s-si señor _—_ tan pronto hizo su saludo militar Clark se fue a localizar a la peli azul.

— ¡De todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad tenía que elegir a una menor de edad!

— Comandante tranquilícese un poco, no es para tanto…— intento calmar Ralf

— Si el gobierno se entera de esto, seremos acusados de corrupción de menores, joder nos iremos todos al diablo si esto se hace público _—_ Heidern estaba colérico y hasta un poco paranoico.

Algunos cadetes que pasaban por aquella oficina, al escuchar todos los gritos de Heidern preferían huir, nunca se sabe que puede hacer un comandante enfurecido; Tan pronto se contactó con Leona, Clark le aviso al comandante, quien después de algunos gritos más se fue a su oficina para esperar a Leona.

— Curioso…— dijo Leona al terminó de su llamada.

— ¿Qué cosa? _—_ inquirió su acompañante.

— Luego te explicó, por lo pronto debo irme, hablamos luego _—_ diciendo esto la peli azul beso en los labios a su acompañante y se retiró del lugar.

— Bueno, al menos ya todo terminó…

Al llegar a la base de los Ikari Warriors el ambiente extraño que se percibía en la misma llamo la atención de Leona, pero decidió pasar por alto ese hecho, después de todo y por el tono de voz de su compañero al teléfono, su presencia era realmente importante en la oficina de su padre.

— Señor, ¿quería verme? _—_ dijo la chica una vez dentro de la oficina.

— Sabes, tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde que tenías 8 años, desde entonces te críe como mi hija y te conduje por el camino militar, creo que entre los dos debe existir algo llamado confianza ¿no lo crees? _—_ decía Heidern mirando fijamente a la chica

— Ciertamente Señor pero…no entiendo su punto, ¿a dónde quiere llegar Comandante? _—_ Leona no entendía muy bien de que iba todo esto

— Nunca he sido un hombre prejuicioso ¿sabes?, tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes habría podido orientarte más, y-yo te acepto tal cuál eres hija, pero sinceramente hay cosas que no puedo tolerar, ni como tu padre ni como tu superior _—_ confirmado ahora si Leona no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía su padre

— ¿Pero de que me está hablando Señor?

— Vamos, ya no es necesario que me ocultes tu relación con la preparatoriana esa, ya me he enterado de todo, no tengo problema en que te atraigan las chicas, el problema es que sea una menor de edad, por dios Leona, estas a punto de enviarnos al infierno a todos y por algo pasajero!

La chica peli azul estaba en shock, ¿desde cuando su orientación sexual había cambiado que ni ella misma se había enterado de ello?, nunca se había sentido tan confundida como en ese instante, pero aquel no era momento para quedar con la habilidad verbal de una patata debía llegar al fondo de todo eso.

— ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería papá? ¡A mí no me gustan las chicas! ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?

— No intentes si quiera negarlo, Clark y Ralf te vieron hoy mientras te besabas con ella en la entrada del templo Yata.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para la joven Heidern, los sermones sin sentido, las falsas acusaciones, todo tenía sentido y coherencia por fin, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para aclarar todo este terrible caso de confusión creado por la mala vista y las bocas flojas de sus amigos, así que sin más remedio tuvo que confesar a su padre algo que había estado ocultando durante los últimos 3 meses.

— ¡¿Estas saliendo con la sabandija de Yagami?! _—_ exclamó el del parche

— Sí, y la razón por la cual no te había dicho nada era porque necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para ello _—_ explicó la chica.

— Bueno y si Yagami es la persona con la que estas saliendo, ¿quién carajo es la chica de esta tarde? — ahora quien no entendía nada era el comandante

— Es que no… no era una chica con quien estaba hoy _—_ a duras penas hablo Leona tratando de contener la risa – Era Iori vestido como una chica — confesó finalmente — Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo parece descabellado pero todo tiene una explicación…

_Después de una magnifica presentación junto a su banda en el bar Illusion, propiedad de la participante de KOF, King, el último descendiente de los Yagami se encontraba junto a Leona tomando una copa para festejar otra presentación exitosa._

— _Parece que están teniendo una excelente racha — dijo Leona_

— _Sí — afirmó el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa de esas que solo le daba a ella._

_La peli azulada estaba por decir algo más, cuando una figura familiar aprecio ante ellos._

— _¿Qué diablos quieres ahora gusano? — preguntó molesto el chico de flamas púrpuras_

— _Que forma tan más agradable de recibirme Yagami — dijo irónicamente el castaño_

— _Déjate de estupideces, ¿a qué viniste? — demando Iori _

— _He venido a retarte a un juego de pool, eso es todo — respondió Kyo_

— _Esta noche no tengo ganas de hacerte mierda Kusanagi, mejor piérdete ¿Si?_

— _¿Tienes miedo acaso Yagami? — Kyo había presionado la tecla correcta _

— _Solo jugaré contigo si obtengo algo a cambio — propuso Iori_

— _Bien, si tú ganas haré lo que me digas, en cambio si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga ¿De acuerdo? _

— _Correcto – contestó Iori con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – Realmente será muy divertido verte hacer el ridículo delante de todos_

— _Ya lo veremos peli teñido, ya lo veremos…_

_Sin nada más que decir, Iori, Leona y Kyo se dirigieron a las mesas de billar que se encontraban en el bar para dar comienzo al juego; Había pasado un buen rato desde que la partida comenzara, desde el primer momento ambos hombres atacaron con todo lo que tenían, la satisfacción de ridiculizar al otro sin duda era el motor de este juego, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder y el marcador era viva prueba de ello, pues la partida estaba muy reñida, mas nadie contaba con que aquella noche los dioses decidirían favorecer al descendiente de los Kusanagi, dándole una victoria que Iori jamás olvidaría. _

— _Bien Yagami, parece que has perdido — decía burlonamente el castaño _

— _Oii teme…— vociferó el pelirrojo — Bien, ¿cuál va a ser mi castigo? — pregunto Iori mientras sentía que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado a mas no poder_

— _Sabes, quiero ver de nuevo a tu otro yo, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah si! Miss X ¿no? — Iori sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo_

— _Maldito, ¡dijiste que lo olvidarías! — Kyo y Leona estaban tratando de contener la risa al recordar ese "incidente"._

— _Bueno, pues ya vez que no tengo problemas de memoria, aunque eso no es todo, aquí viene realmente lo bueno._

— _¿A qué te refieres? _

_Kyo comenzó a explicarle a Iori, que no tan solo tendría que adoptar la imagen de Miss X una vez más, sino que también debía presentarse en el templo Yata y decirle a Chizuru la tonta frase: Soy Iori Yagami y me encanta travestirme; mientras Kyo explicaba su estúpida broma, Iori sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento debido a la vergüenza y el coraje que sentía en ese instante, mientras que Leona hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no tirarse al piso y reír a carcajadas._

— _Un día te haré pagar por esto cabronazo — grito Iori_

— _Mientras eso sucede, yo disfrutare de esto — Kyo le guiño un ojo a Iori — Bueno, nos vemos el viernes._

_Kyo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a un abatido pelirrojo que estaba a punto de reventar de odio por lo que acababa de suceder…_

— Eso fue lo que paso, yo decidí acompañar a Iori y fue por eso que nos vieron — término de explicar Leona.

A pesar de que Heidern era un hombre muy serio todo este asunto le causo mucha gracia, haciéndolo reír mucho. Finalmente y una vez que todo estaba aclarado, Leona se retiró de la oficina de su padre y fue en busca de sus compañeros.

— ¡Leo-chan! — exclamo Whip al ver a su amiga quien desde que llego lanzo una mirada asesina a Ralf y Clark

— Leona, n-n-nosotros no sabíamos nada, discúlpanos — trató de justificar el del paliacate

— Dominatrix nos acaba de explicar, de haber sabido que salías con Yagami… realmente no era nuestra intención — dijo Still en su defensa

— ¿Miss X nee? Leo-chan — Heidern hija asintió con la cabeza — ¿Pero y esta vez por que fue? — inquirió la del látigo

Leona dejo escapar un gran suspiro, y al igual que lo hizo en la oficina de su padre, la chica se dispuso a explicar la situación a sus compañeros quienes durante el relato no dejaban de reírse.

— ¿Quién imaginaria que Yagami hacia ese tipo de cosas? — Ralf no dejaba de reírse

— Lo único que les agradezco es que gracias a esto pude explicarle al comándate sobre mi relación con Iori — dijo Leona —Pero… ya que causaron todo este revuelo — Leona tomo el látigo que Whip traía en sus manos

Las risas de los 2 mercenarios se desvanecieron al ver el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Leona ya, perdónanos, juro que no era nuestra intención — pidió el castaño del paliacate

— Claro que los voy a perdonar, no sin antes mostrarles lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi "chica" — dijo Leona con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Aquella tarde Clark y Ralf aprenderían una valiosa lección: No todo es lo que parece. Iori aprendió a no ser tan fanfarrón sobre todo cuando se trataba de apuestas estúpidas, el comandante a dejar un poco su paranoia y Whip a revelar uno que otro secreto si la situación lo amerita, y es que si todos estos elementos se juntan podrían causar de nuevo: Un terrible caso de confusión.

Fin.

* * *

_**Notas de autora**__: Una vez más le mando un enorme agradecimiento a Princessa Rose Bernstein por su valioso proof Reading. Arigatou Gozaimasu Rose-chan, sin tu ayuda que sería de mí? (:3). _

_A decir verdad, cuando visualice esta historia, realmente no me imagine que me pudiera extender tanto, —y eso que es un one-shot xD— espero que no haya sido muy molesto el hecho de que sea así de largo (jejeje n_nU). _

_Con respecto a lo de Miss X, realmente ella bueno él (porque Miss X en realidad es Iori travestido) francamente se me hace un desperdicio no usar a un pseudo-personaje tan gracioso como él/ella, nunca he visto un fanfic sobre este personaje, al menos no en el fandom en español (no sé si exista una historia de este personaje en otro de los idiomas disponibles), espero también que esta historia haya logrado su cometido de ser graciosa, de no ser así, les pido una disculpa y les prometo que trataré de mejorar. _

_Bueno lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute al hacerla, sin otra cosa que decir, me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima._

_Saludos!_

_**GB**_


End file.
